Code Blue
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: He had a very rare disease, and now it's up to her to help him. Can she do it?       T for safety.  Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

_I had a disease..._

_It's a rare one, one without a cure..._

_AHID: Active Heart Implosion Disease..._

_I take medicine for it, but sometimes it won't always work..._

_My heart will start to beat uncontrollably fast, and it'll hurt so much that my body will shut itself down, and I'd always wake up in the hospital..._

_I never told any of my friends about my illness... I don't want them to worry..._

_However it was necessary to tell my boss and fellow co-workers, considering the circumstances of my occupation..._

_I did tell one person though...Someone I knew I could really rely on..._

_She doesn't need medication in order to hold a conversation, nor does she need to carry pills in her pocket..._

_She doesn't even need to hang around me..._

_Yet, she stays..._

_Hi. I'm Mathias Boxely, I have AHID. But will it take me down?_

_No..._

One~*~

_A bump and they were down._

_A chuckle._

_An apology._

_A forgiving._

"I, I'm Violet. Violet Rose."

"Mathias. Mathias Boxely."

"Nice to meet you, Mathias. Hey, I'm-"

"Forget it. It was an accident, after all."

"Still though...Are you okay?"

"Yea, don't worry 'bout it, doll-face."

"Oh..."

_A blush._

_A laugh._

"So tell me about yourself, Violet."

"Hmm...not really much to tell..."

"Oh come on. Something? Anything?"

"Well...I'm a bit of a singer."

"Same here. Do you perform?"

"Sometimes. Oh, that must be why you look familiar now! You sing at Club Rouge, don't you?"

"Bingo."

"Your voice is wonderful."

"Thanks, love."

"Ooo, is that a bit of Australian in there?"

"Nope. Just wanted to see what would happen."

"Smooth..."

_A laugh._

"Where do you perform?"

"Mobius Park. Mostly when festivals come in and Heritage Days pops up. Sometimes birthday parties."

_An understanding nod._

"I'd love to hear you perform sometime. Here's my number."

"Really? Uh, thank you. I'll see you around, Mathias?"

"See you around, Vi."

_A wave of the hand, and he was gone..._

O-O

"Are you serious? You met up with Mathias Boxely?" An onyx hedgehog sets down his coffee mug, an eye ridge raised, looking at the azure female sitting in front of him.

"Yes. Why is it suddenly such a big deal? You know him?" Violet sips a bit of her tea, matching the other's expression.

"He's a friend of mine...it's nothing you should be concerned about," the ebony male replies, laying back in a plush, creamy colored couch and looking towards the window.

"Of course it isn't. You never wanna tell me anything." The female rolls her eyes, nudging the dark one in a playful manner.

"Because it isn't of your concern." Shadow the Hedgehog sits back up, looking into his female friend's Emerald green eyes.

"I was the one to bring him up in the first place," she persists, never breaking gaze with the other.

"And? There isn't much you can do with that statement, y'know." the dark one says.

"Fine. Then I guess I can't tell you what all he said to me. Did you know that- never mind. It's nothing you should be concerned about." Violet was using the words of the other, smirking all the while.

Shadow frowns. He had actually lost to Violet, of all the women. Rouge couldn't even win a verbal fight against the onyx fur!

"Point taken. You win." He sighs, breaking eye-contact and sipping some more coffee.

"Really? Damn, it must be my lucky day...I never win in any fights with you!" Violet laughs, finishing her tea and clearing her throat.

"I know. But back to the object at hand." Shadow urges on.

"Okay. Well, Mathias and I had met up, and we started talking. Well, as it turns out, he sings at Club Rouge every Saturday. And he also gave me his number." Violet tells her story to the midnight hedgehog, leaving out the fact that she practically knocked the fox down on first contact.

"Hmm. Someone has it in for you." Shadow smirks, taking both his mug and her glass and walking into the kitchen.

"Wha-Shut up Shadow! It was a friendly conversation!"the female blushes, trying to glare a hole into the other's back.

"Did he call you 'dollface' or 'love'? Give you a nickname like Vi?" the onyx fur inquires from the kitchen, popping both cups into the dishwasher.

"Man, it's like you were there!" Violet exclaims, Shadow dead-on and confusing her. "Has he done this before?"

"It isn't frequent, but he's done it a few times before. He would always use 'love' and 'dollface' for sure. Sometimes he would give nicknames when they really caught his eye." A casual reply from the dark agent was given.

"Wow...I mean he seems nice...but I have my eyes on someone else right now..." Violet trails off, thinking of her foxy boyfriend, Oni, at home and probably wondering where she was. "Though he might be losing interest in me..." she adds on, a thoughtful look in those bright Emeralds of hers.

Shadow is silent, starting to chuckle soon afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Violet inquires, turning to look at the smiling black male.

"It's just...you're talking about boy problems...with Shadow the Hedgehog...That's just...hehehe..." Shadow chuckles in between sentences, eventually busting with laughter and having to hold himself up on the counter top.

Violet eventually starts to giggle too, the both of them literally, Rolling On The Floor Laughing(or ROTFL, for short).

The both of them eventually calm down, Violet being the first to speak.

"Ohoho...that was fun. Eh, I should get home. I'll see you later, Shadow. Thanks for talking to me." With a wave from both, Violet was out the door and heading home, a big smile on her face.

Though something very unexpected happened on the way...

Mathias' P.O.V...

I'm walking home from a trip around this buzzing city, and I see her...

I couldn't believe my eyes at first, and walked closer until my suspicions were confirmed.

Violet was on the ground; bruised, bleeding, unconsious, and her clothes were shredded. She was barely covered.

A few teenagers were standing back, tossing rocks at her to see what would happen.

"Hey! Get your asses out of here before I get the cops!" I scream at them.

They immediately flinch, dropping all their pebbles and running away.

I hurry to the cobalt fur's side, lifting her up in my arms and speed-dialing Shadow. "Hey! No time for talking, Shadow! I think Violet was mugged...I don't know who did it, I just found her here just now...Sha- slow down slow down! Just meet me at the hospital as soon as you can." I rushed the conversation, dialing 911 afterwards and awaiting an ambulance. I was strong, I'll admit, but I couldn't carry her four miles to the nearest hospital.

Third-Person...

O-O

An azure female opens her eyes to find herself in a white room. She tries to sit up, only to fall back down, as the pain in her body was too great to bear.

She notices her hand was warm, and looks over to find Oni the Fox asleep at her side, their hands intertwined.

"You're up. That's good." says a melodic voice from the doorway.

The shehog turns her gaze to meet Emerald with Emerald. "Mathias..." she whispers, not being able to fully comprehend this. "What are you doing here?"

"I found you on the streets. Violet, you had been mugged..." the male replies, walking over to her beside and looking her firmly in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he inquires, looking her up and down.

It was not fun to be mugged. This, Mathias knew unfortunately very well.

"Except for the seering pain writhing around in every ounce of my body, I'm perfect." The female tries to smile, but it only passes off as a pained smirk. "You may want to be quiet. Oni's sleeping..." she reffers to the red fox, still unconsious in a small chair with his hand in Violet's.

"His name is Oni? Fitting. I take it he's...?"

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. But the question is, how did he find out? You just met him...sort of...you couldn't have called...so..." the azure fur kept trailing off, her mind working in painful overdrive, and it could be seen on her face.

"Shadow had probably called everyone after I got off the phone with him." Is the other's reply. "The hedgehog I swear might've fainted if I hadn't told him to slow down. You're one of his very few best friends y'know..." Mathias states, a shrug of the shoulder with his hands crammed in his pants pockets.

Violet smiles a tiny bit at this, turning serious soon afterwards. "How excatly do you and Shadow know eachother in the first place? Do you both work for GUN, or do you work in some sort of alliance group?" she inquires thoughtfully.

"This, Violet, I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's classified as it would go against my contract. I'm really not even supposed to be here right now, much less did I want to be..." the male explains to her.

The azure one's ears fold back. "Oh...I didn't realize being here would be such an annoyance," she mutters softly, averting her gaze.

"...Oh, oh Violet! I didn't mean it that way I promise! I just didn't intend to be in the hospital in such a drastic situation!" Mathias suddenly grabs her free hand, looking her hard in the eyes. "You have to understand, I'd never be like that. Never." he states, squeezing her hand lightly.

After consideration, Violet silently nods, the smile returning.

The door opens once again, causeing both of them to turn towards it, and Oni to awaken.

"Am I interrupting something?" It was Shadow at the door, holding a small basket in his hand.

"Hm? Oh Violet, you're up baby. How do you feel?" Oni starts to rapidly throw questions at the poor girl, not noticing her rub at her temples.

"I'm fine, Oni. But please don't talk so loud. My head hurts," she mumbles, smiling weakly at her concerned foxy mate. "Do you think you, and Mathias, could go and get me some asprin?" she asks, looking back and fourth between the males.

Both nod, turning or the door and passing Shadow.

"Hey. I heard you actually paniced," the cobalt female jokes, beckoning him closer.

He compiles, setting the basket on a a side table and sitting in Oni's seat. "I did. You scared us all, Violet. Would you mind me asking what happened?" the onyx male inquires.

Violet nods, thinking back. "Uh...I left your house and started walking home. But half way I felt someone was stalking me, so I broke into a jog. I was suddenly grabbed , hit, and gagged, and here I am," the female summarizes, shaking her head and shrugging. "Can't remember anything else but a slim figure."

"Hmm...would you be able to tell me any details on this figure you saw?" Shadow asks.

"Uhh...it was definetly a fox, this I know. Um...oh, a hat! I recall a big hat, probably black, but I don't remember. And it was a boy. I remember his rag-time boyish accent. Boots, I know...I _think_ he was a honey-brown color, but it was too dark to tell. Nothing else I remember." Violet thinks hard, her fingers tapping against the side table in concentration.

"A honey-colored fox with a big, black hat, boots, and a rag-time boyish accent..." the dark agent repeats, making sure the story was straight.

A nod of approval, and he was up to the door. "I need to go, Violet. My every condolance to you. I hope you get better," the black one says, sincerety in his tone.

"Thank you, Shadow. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm gonna be out here before you know it," the cobalt one says, enthusiams in her tone like no other's.

Shadow almost smiled, before closing the door behind him and laying up against it. "Mathias you dirty liar..." he whispers to himself, straightening up and walking towards the elevators.

O-O

**What did you think?**

**I know, I know...New story, unfinished others, STOP DROPPING EVERYTHING TO MAKE A NEW FIC!**

**Yeah...But I'll get the others done. Promise! ;D**

**No more new fics until at least two of the unfinished ones are updated!**

***fingers crossed* .**

**LOL**

**Mathias Boxely beongs to DgShadowChocolate. **

**Dg, How'd I do?**

**Violet Rose belongs to me. And again, she is in NO WAY related to Amy Rose. (Amy belongs to SEGA)**

**Oni the fox belongs to a DeviantART friend of mine, TheOnlyOneLeftAlone. Go check him out! ;)**

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**Till next time y'all!**

**-Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Blue: **

**Chapter 2**

O-O

It was two days later after the inciddent, and Violet felt amazing.

She was striding through the city, when she bumped into Oni.

"Oh, hey baby! What's up?" she inquires, her emerald eyes blazing.

"Please, don't call me that," the fox says, looking upset.

Violet pauses. "Um, okay. What's up, Onikun?" she giggles, nudging the male jokingly.

"Oni. It's just Oni." He grabs her arm, looking at her hard. "We need to talk," he says, pulling her aside.

"Ouch. Oni that hurts..." the female mumbles.

The fox lets go, turning to her. "I can't do it anyore," he suddenly says, turning to walk away.

"Wait a minute. What?" She runs to catch up to the fleeing male. "What are you talking about, Oni?" she asks him.

"Violet...I've been cheating on you for a year. Now I feel so guilty...and...I just can't be with you now. You're so sweet and thoughtful...yet you've been lied to," he explains, holding her hands.

"What? Oni, if this is a joke, I swear I'll-"

"It's not, Violet. I wish it _was_ a joke. This is the cold truth, and I'm afriad we both have to accept it."

The cobalt fur's eyes start to well up, but she fights them down. "Y-You can't be serious, Oni...You're way too-"

"Too kind to do something like that? No, no I'm not, Violet. That's why I need to end it here," he cuts in, frowning deeply. "You don't know me like you think you do. Almost three months after we started dating, I met another girl, and I've been stringing you along ever since." He looks down, still holding her hands. "Can you forgive me, Violet?"

Silence.

"...Violet?"

"You lied to me."

"Please, Violet. I told you the truth, didn't I?"

"You- you never loved me. After I told you, I _gave_ you everything..."

"Baby-"

"No!"

The female suddenly screams, ripping her hands away from his and running off to who-knows-where, Oni following close behind.

"Violet stop! I'm so sorry! Please, Violet!" he tries to call, extending his arm.

He only manages to grab her necklace as it breaks off, Violet vanishing in a jumble of trees.

"Violet come back! Come back here!" he calls, no longer being able to see the female.

The only reply he hears is a "...never should've trusted anyone..." or something along the lines of which, sounding very far away from him.

"Violet!" he tries one more time, slowing down to catch his breath as he looks at the silver necklace in his hand. "The necklace I gave her for her birthday..." he pants, stuffing it in his pocket and turning to leave. "I'm so sorry..." he whispers, walking away.

O-O

The azure one eventually slows down, nearly fainting for runing more than half and hour.

"Damn it...I knew something was up with that fox! Why didn't I ever bother to ask him anything! Why does this have to happen to me?" Violet screams at herself, no tears falling, but instead blood running down her hands from puching a tree repeatedly. "Dirty ass, lying, no good, bitchy, FOX!" she shouts, lying down in the soft grass and panting heavily, staring up at the never ending brush of tree-tops.

She takes the time to look over the area, noticing how different everything looked to her. Even the stray chao looked oddly foreign to the female.

Great. She was lost.

She closed her eyes for a while, not knowing how long she laid there. Nor did it matter to the blue fur. Violet could be sucked into the ground and turned into a flower right now, for all the azure female cared at this point.

"Need help, miss?" came the question behind the shehog, causing her to sit up.

"Wha-? Who are you?" she asks, staring at the shadowed figure.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Nosam. Nosam the Hedgehog," replies the male, stepping into the light to reveal himself as a (very) toned hedgehog.

He was a broad, Golden color, and wasn't in any kind of super form. He was wearing black jeans, a silver belt with a red buckle at his waist, and a white unbuttoned dress shirt. A jacket was slung over his shoulder.

He was the most beautiful hedgehog Violet could swear she ever laid eyes on.

"I'm...um..." The female suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

"Hehehe. Nice to meet you, Um," is Nosam's reply, striding up to her and crouching down to eye level. "Need a hand?" he offers, extending his own and taking one of hers gently.

His eyes were the exact same Emerald green as hers, except even more dazzling.

Violet blushes, unable to look away. Nosam looked so magestic, he didn't even look real.

"You're hurt. What happened to you?" he inquires, taking both her hands in his and staring at them in disbeief.

"I-...I was...punching a tree..." Violet trails off, turning even redder at the statement. She sounded like an emo whore who just gave a blowjob, but wasn't paid so she left to hurt herself... (imagionation on overdrive here)

"I take it you must've been very angry?" he says, his hands suddenly glowing.

When the glow faded, Violet's hands were perfectly fine again, all traces of blood gone.

"How-? They don't even hurt anymore-it's like I never..." The azure kept trailing off, blushing even more. Their hands were still intertwined.

"I have unusual abilities for a hedgehog. I'm not even supposed to look like this." Nosam explains, looking her in he eyes. "What is your name? I doubt "Um" is it. You're much too beautiful for a name such as that." he ponders, a smile on his muzzle.

Violet looks away, a frown overtaking her expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I insulted you. 'Um' is a very uncommon name, and I thought you were-"

"Violet."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name's Violet." She looks back up, tears threatening to spill. "You didn't do anything, Nosam, but, I never intended to come here. I'm lost. My ex-boyfriend...well, we broke up just a bit ago. I ran away and ended up getting lost. That's why my hands were bloody, from punching that tree. I was angry. No one's ever dated me for more than a year. Oni was the farthest I had gotten, until he finally told me the truth today," she explains, shaking her head and forcing a smile.

Nosam frowns. "Violet, you don't have to keep up the act. No one's going to judge you for crying," he says, lightly tugging on her hands. "Not even me," the golden hedgehog adds on, the small smile returning.

Violet had no choice but to lay her face against his chest. She closes her eyes. He was so soft, yet his grip was firm, but kind enough to let her know he wasn't trying to be strict with her.

"Cry, Violet."

The azure one is silent.

"It hurts even more to hold it in than letting it go. You'll feel much better." Nosam gently wraps his arms around her, very soothingly stroking her head.

"I can't cry. If I do I won't stop."

"You aren't supposed to stop. Crying is what releases the pain. It's alright to cry, Violet. Trust me."

And after the long silenced dragged out, a loud sob was heard, followed suit by hiccups and louder sobs, Violet crying her heart out to the golden fur who just sat there, his arms wrapped around hers and vice versa.

It ended a little while later, and Nosam had made Violet look up at him. "How do you feel?" he asks her tenderly, his arms still clutched around hers somewhat protectively.

"I...I actually feel like a weight has been lifted...I feel so much...more able to breathe...thank you, Nosam," Violet breathes, a smile on her slightly rosy muzzle. The girl had cried hard, and you could tell.

The male smiles, helping her to her feet. "You're welcome, Violet. Such a beautiful name for someone like you..." he says, a hand cupping one of her cheeks.

Violet blushes a little, looking away. "I...I should head home," she says, breaking away from him and brushing off her layered T. "...Um, you wouldn't happen to know the way to Mobius, would you?" she asks, sheepishly.

"Of course. This way, m'lady," he says, bowing dramatically and pointing his upturned palm towards the opposite direction Violet was planning to go.

The azure one could only giggle in reply, courtsying back to him and following the golden fur towards civilization.

O-O

"You _knew_! You _knew_ it was him!" Shadow shouts, throwing a knife at Mathias' head, only to have it miss by a centimeter.

"Hey bud! You grazed my fluffy muzzle! Now I have to cut it evenly again!" the fox jokes somewhat seriously, doging another knife. "And I didn't know at all! I saw Violet when we bumped into eachother at Station Square, and again when I found her in the alleyways! Never in-between or after!" he explains, having to duck a hammer

"Then explain how Violet gave me an explanation of your cousin as the one who had attacked her!" Shadow inquires, throwing a lamp at the scamperring fox. "Stand still so I can hit you, Mathias!" he shouts, grabbing anything he was able to get his paws on.

"I don't know, I told you! He must be out of the wacky house again! I haven't seen the wack-job in years!" Mathias explains, grabbing Shadow and pinning him to the floor. "Now calm you ass down and let me sit down so I can explain myself to you," he commands, letting him go as slowly as possible, his body ready for any funny business Shadow might try to pull.

The midnight fur only sits up, brushing himself off and looking at the fox. "You have my attention...five minutes, fox. Go," he says.

Mathias nods, beginning the tale...

O-O

"Do you have it?"

"Yess...I have all you requesssted of meee masssterrrr..."

"Good. Good. Now we only need to wait. In four days, he shall finally fall...and then we can make our move."

"Yessss...but what offfffff the otherrrrr onnnnnnnesssssss?"

"Oh don't worry about them, my pet. We'll have them, too. Ehaha...hahahahahahaa!"

"hhhhaaaaaahaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaa!"

O-O _The Next Day_ O-O

Violet was at home with her friend Rouge, watching the news, when something quite interesting had come up.

"Hey, Violet, look!" the snow-white bat exclaims, dropping a box and pointing towards the screen.

The azure female was all over the news for some reason, and turned up the volume, her ears pricking up.

"I'm Scarlet Garcia, here on WWS news, and I'm here with quite the tale!" came the voice from the tv. "It appears that Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose has gone missing. She was last seen yesterday at 6:30 PM with a yellow fox by the name of Oni. Apparently Oni had taken Violet by the arm, dragging her into the trees and walking out alone. He is now being taken in for questioning and we will soon find out the rest later. I'm Scarlet Garcia, signing out. Back to you, Phil."

Rouge puts the screen on MUTE, turning towards the blue female and smirking. "Missing, eh? Did Oni take you on a little, 'joy ride' and you two got a little crazy or-"

"We broke up yesterday, Rouge. That's why we're packing his stuff in these boxes," Violet cuts in, scowling deeply and tossing a photo album in one of the boxes scattered around her livingroom. "As it turns out, he's been cheating on me just three months after we started dating. And we've been going out for over a year," she growls, kicking her couch angrily and slumping down on it. "He dragged me into the trees so he could tell me privately, and I ran off. He tried chasing me, but snagged my necklace and turned back. But that silver piece of crap wasn't anything special. _He_ was the one who gave it to me in the first place."

Rouge joins her glum friend, putting an arm around her. "Aww, V! I'm so sorry about what happened. But y'know what? It's nothing to cry about, because he never deserved you one bit! And I'm going to cheer you up, wether you want me to or not. So come on! The sale just came in and there's a new Jenovior top screaming your name!" she declairs, grabbing her hands and making for the door, shutting the tv off along the way as to not run up the electric bill.

"Rouge...I don't want to go- Jenovior you say?"

"Uh huh."

"...Is it-"

"Peruvian Grey and topped off with orange swirls? Yes!"

"...I'll go get my jacket."

"Oh yeah!"

O-O

"Damn. Again?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to tell Violet? This involves her, too."

"I'll tell her. Just don't make any moves for him until I say. Alright?"

"Urh...Yes, but I'm heading in as soon as he tries anything!"

"Deal. Now go get GUN on the phone and report this. I have a feeling this would be able to be solved more quickly with them in the loop."

"No. Any contact with GUN and he'll disappear all over again. It's taken him years to come out and be recognized!"

"Good point. At least get Rouge into this. She could be a major help."

"Already dialing."

"Okay. I'll go bring Violet in and we can get started. And Shadow..."

"Hm?"

"No guns."

"Damn!"

"This is serious, though. Do you think he'd do it?"

"Possibly. We'd better get started."

A nod, and the closing of a door...

To be Continued...

O-O

Yay! More cliffhangers!

To be honest though, I have no idea what the cliffhanger is going to be for...just needed to make one.

Oooo! IDEA IN MY BRAIN CELLZ!

You want to know, don't you?

But I won't tell you MWAHAhAAAA!

Mathias Boxely belongs to Dg.

Oni the Fox belongs to a deviantART friend, TheOnlyOneLeftAlone.

Violet Rose belongs to me, and once again, she's not related to Amy Rose in ANY WAY POSSIBLE. I just needed to give her a last name people could pronounce.

Her other last name used to be Violet Vetruniese. (see the joke there?) But no one can pronounce that... So it's Rose. And it's prettier!

Anyways...Shadow and them other people belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Till next time peoplez!

-Shadet 4-ever (And Alwayz!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Blue**

**Chapter 3**

"Mathias, Shadow, what in the hell is going on?" Violet questions, sitting down and staring hard at the two.

She had just finished shopping and putting all of her new clothes away, when Mathias had decided to bust into the blue female's house to bring her here, not uttering a single word to her.

Said fox sits down next to her, taking her hand and staring at her hard. "We have to keep you in isolation, Violet. A serial killer is out for all of us, and this man means business. Rouge will be here shortly, followed by Sonic," he says, letting go of her hand and turning to Shadow. "You made all the calls?"

"Yes, and Sonic is on his way. Rouge never answered, so I left a voice mail." Shadow looks out of the window, his face emotionless.

"I don't understand. Who's the killer, and why the heck am I involved? Wouldn't the whole public-" Violet was then cut off.

"That's just the thing. He isn't one to just slaughter random people. He'll only kill those who he feels a threat, or to draw out the people he really wants," Mathias cuts in, his ear twitching to the sound of the door knocking.

"I've got it," Violet mutters, opening to door to Sonic, Rouge, and...

"Nosam? What are you doing here?" the azure female inquires, slight shock upon her features.

"Violet, we need to talk alone for a few," is the reply from the golden hedgehog, taking her arm gently and tugging as a signal to step outside.

"Whoa, hold on here. Now, who are you?" Shadow asks, suspicion in his voice as he steps in front of the bright male.

"My name is Nosam the hedgehog. I am a friend of Violet's. But I need to speak with her in private," he replies, seriousness in his voice.

"What's so secret that you can't talk about it with us?" Mathias inquires, also getting a weird vibe from this mysterious hedgehog.

"It's okay, guys, I trust Nosam. Please, I'll be back in a few minutes," the blue female cuts in, walking out the door and leading the golden hedgehog to the side of the house. "What's going on, Nosam?" she asks.

Sonic sighs, tapping his foot anxiously. "So...is there a reason Rouge and me were called here?" he suddenly asks, his arms down at his sides as he look back-and-fourth between his racing rival and new-found friend.

"Hm? Oh, yes," Shadow suddenly looks over to meet gaze with the impatient speedster. "A killer's out and here for us, but only us, no one else for some reason. We've managed to track this murderer's footsteps, and he or she seems interested in both Mathias and Violet, at this current point," he explains, his eye brows scrunched in concentration.

"The only thing we can't figure out now is why," the fox cuts in, a look of deep thought also written across his expression. "If we can get a motive, maybe we can find a way to remove it. Then this person would have to stop: aim his attention to something else..."

A scream is heard outside, Rouge being the first to react and fly out of the door.

O-O

"Vi! What happened!" Rouge inquires, landing on the ground and kneeling down to help up her fallen friend.

"N...Nosam he...he just _blew up_!" Violet stammers, staring at a puff of smoke wafting where mentioned hedgehog had just been. "He...he told me something about Mathias' time in Mobius and then blew up!"

"What on Earth could Nosam mean...?" Mathias crosses his arms, thinking to himself at this point. _'Could...could he know! No! I made sure only everyone on my team knew my condition. I...I made them swear they wouldn't dare tell anyone. Still...what on Earth did he mean!'_

His train of thought was broken as Violet tapped his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"Did you hear me? I said are you alright? You're legs are shaking and I can hear your heart beating,"she repeats, worry stolen in her expression as she holds the fox's hand.

Mathias' eyes glint with surprise so-quickly, you needed to be looking straight at him to catch it. He steps back a little, turning around. "I have to leave for a while. I'll be back soon," he says, walking off.

"W-wait! Where are you going!" the blue female calls after the fox's retreating form.

"Please, leave me alone for a bit," he mutters, breaking into a run and speeding out of sight.

Violet turns back around, confused. "What on Mobius is he...does anyone know what just happened?" she inquires.

"Beats me," Sonic shrugs, placing both hands on the 's shoulders. "He'll be alright, Vi. I may not know a lotta stuff about him, but he seems like a pretty strong guy," he smiles.

Violet nods after a minute of thinking, faking a smile and heading back inside.

Rouge and Shadow could only look at each other, being the only ones who knew the reason for Mathias' retreat.

"Think we should tell them?"

"No. We swore to Mathias we would keep this completely hidden."

"I see...alright."

"You just wait, Rouge. He'll eventually come clean with this. A one point he may have to."

O-O

"*huff, huff* Where...my medicine..." Mathias pants hard, sweat rolling down his brows as he takes a case out of his pants pocket and opens it hurriedly. The attacks were getting heavier.

Greatfully swallowing three pills, the male rests against the wall of a building, cloing his eyes and listening to thunder gently roll in the distance. A storm was coming.

But the moment of silence was ruined by the person he wanted to be with the very least.

"You're falling fast. Violet's already started to notice your behaviour. Shadow and Rouge already know of your condition, don't they?" came the voice behind him.

Mathias whirls around, taking fighting stance and growling. "It's you. The one who Violet made friends with the other day, when that Oni kid was taken in." He stares cautiously at the golden hedgehog emerging from the shadows.

"A simple, 'Hello' would have sufficed," Nosam states, coming into full-view and lazily shifting his weight to his right leg. Something was different about him this time though...

"Your eyes...they were green when you were at my doorstep," the fox points out, suspicion rising within him. From green to a strange red-brown was what they had come to.

"That they were. A sharp one you are, Mathias," Nosam says, grasping the fox's arm and squeezing it tightly. "Your time here is starting to come to a close, and you can feel it, my friend."

The other male pulls his arm away, stepping back a few feet. "You already know, right? Why are you continuing to steer away from the point?" he inquires, his ears folding back.

"Check your pocket. You've barely any of your medicine left. Right?" Nosam points out.

"Now you sound like someone with a big vocabulary I know." Mathias rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. The hedgehog was right. He only had enough for three more days. "Yeah, you're right. Only another couple days...how the hell is it you know so much about me, Nosam?" he asks.

Nosam could only smile. "That's a thing you'll find out later," he spoke, turning his head sharply and suddenly punching himself in the face, falling to the ground.

"What are you-"

"Mathias! What do you think you're going?" Then it hit him.

"Violet! I didn't-"

"Nosam, are you alright! What happened!" Violet was kneeling next to the hedgehog, throwing one of his arms around her waist and pulling him up.

"I-I was talking to Mathias! I must've said something wrong, because he hit me!" He replies, coughing realistically. His eyes had changed back to green.

"You liar! That isn't what happened at all!" the fox declares, stepping forward bravely.

"Oh, so you two never talked?" Violet inquires.

"I-well, yes. We did talk."

"And Nosam was never hit?"

"He was, b-"

"That's all I need then, Mr. Boxely." The she hog turns with Nosam in tow, heading back towards her house. "Tch...someone's after me. You little fibbers!" She mutters as she walks further away.

_To Be Conitnued..._

_O-O_

I am Sorry for not uploading this like, 6 months ago!

I had a _lot,_ of stuff going on.

What with being in a new school, 3x as much homework as before...it's freaking hectic!

Not to mention I've 2 or 3 more stories to update! AND now I'm going to therapy... Stupid trama. LOL

Anyways, I can NOT apologize enough for leaving you out in the cold like that!

And this was a f*cking **TERRIBLE** way to end this crap! I'll do MUCH better in the next chapter, I PROMISE YOU!

Mathias belongs to Dg

Violet's mine

Whoever belongs to whoever and shit. Later!

-Shadet 4-ever (And Alwayz!)


	4. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
